


Anticipation 期待

by Sophia2000



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas Presents, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Teasing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: 圣诞节马上就要到了，Jack很兴奋。
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones





	Anticipation 期待

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).
  * A translation of [Anticipation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152834) by [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted). 



> This fic doesn't belong to me. The only work I have done is to translate it into Chinese. Thanks @badly_knitted for writing this sweet story! Enjoy!  
> （这篇文不属于我，我唯一的工作只是把它翻译成了中文。感谢@badly_knitted创作了这篇温馨的小短文！希望各位喜欢！）

“所以说，”Jack说着，走过来靠在火炬木基地小厨房区域的柜子边上，Ianto正在那里煮咖啡。“圣诞购物怎么样了？”由于前一日裂缝一直很安静，没有什么大事，Ianto就早早地离开，去赶圣诞购物的小尾巴。

“还行。”

“想买的都买到了吗？”

“差不多吧。”Ianto一直目不转睛地盯着咖啡机，所以Jack没有看到他上翘的嘴角。

“你买到我的礼物了吗？”

这一回Ianto倒是看了Jack一眼，扬了扬眉毛。“谁说你会得到圣诞礼物的？也许你在圣诞老人的淘气名单上。”

Jack整个人都傻了。“可是……可是……就算圣诞老人不给我送礼物，你也得送！”

“我为什么要送你礼物？”

“因为我是你丈夫！”

“没错。不过现在既然你已经有了我，你还会想要什么？”

Jack微微张开了嘴巴，目瞪口呆地望着Ianto，一时间什么也说不出来。一方面，他的丈夫对他来说比什么都珍贵，所以可以说，他已经拥有了他所需要的一切；但另一方面，一想到圣诞节早上一醒来没有一件可以拆开的礼物，就让人觉得很崩溃。他本来什么也不打算说，但是一声小小的悲伤的呜咽，还是从喉咙里逃了出来。

Ianto心疼了。“放心，Jack。我几个月前就给你准备好了圣诞礼物。圣诞节那天早上树下会有你的礼物的。现在开心了吧？”

“开心到爆炸！”Jack扑上去把他的丈夫抱住。“不过有一点你说对了，你是我能渴望的最好的礼物。”

“我只希望一百年后你还能有这种感觉。”成为不死之身并没有消除Ianto对Jack是否有一天会移情别恋的不安全感。

“我会的，我保证。”Jack继续像一只软软的帽贝，依恋地吸附（抱）在Ianto身上。

“如果你想要咖啡的话，你就得放开我。”

这真是个两难的选择：Ianto还是Ianto的咖啡……最终，Jack松开了给丈夫的大大拥抱；咖啡是暂时的，但Ianto是永远的。以后有的是时间和他依偎在一起。

“你要送我的是什么？”

Ianto大笑。“你比David和Mica还心急。你要等到圣诞节才知道，还有，别想着去找你的礼物，它们不在这里，也不在家里，我把它们放在你永远也找不到的地方了，如果你开始探头探脑翻箱倒柜，你就别想得到它们了。”

“我会乖乖的，不骗你！”

“那还有待观察。现在……”Ianto给Jack重新续满了咖啡。“你为什么不把这个带回你的办公室，继续处理你的文书？我恰好知道，你有一堆积压的文件要处理。还有一周就到圣诞节了，如果你能抓紧时间，也许还来得及把自己从圣诞老人的淘气名单上除名。”

“我会得到奖励吗？”

“也许圣诞老人会给你带一份额外的礼物。”Ianto揶揄道。“谁知道呢。”


End file.
